Why it always me?
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: Some Naruto characters come to the real world. They get paired up with my friends and an enemy. Everyone is generally happy and WAIT! Why do they all have to stay at MY house?
1. Why me?

**Why is it always me???**

By: TQL, The Quiet Listener 

TQL: Just to let you know, here will be some people in this fic who you don't know. Let me confirm this. They are REAL people from REAL life. I did NOT make them up. I actually know these people. Here are their names: Shana (Me), Alyssa (Friend of mine), Melanie (Friend), Yvonne (Friend), Faranak(Friend), and Alex Zha. Notice I do not conceal his identity. It's because I'm not particularly fond of him. He's ok, I guess. He will be bothersome, but generally nice in this fic. He is not, I repeat NOT as nice in real life. Well, maybe he is, but I wouldn't know cuz all we ever do is argue. Please note that the point of view constantly changes. That is all. Now then, I don't own Naruto, please read on.

**Profiles**

Name: Shana (Me)Eye color: Brown Gender: Female

Hair color: A dark brown, so dark it almost looks black. It's long and goes 3/4 down her back.

Always wears a headband to keep hair out of face. Other: She baby-sits and takes archery. She watches Naruto.

Name: AlyssaEye color: BrownGender: Female

Hair Color: Black. It goes a couple of inches below her shoulders and she wears glasses.

**Major** Sasuke-fangirl. Other: She takes Kendo. She's very skilled with a sword.

Name: MelanieEye color: BrownGender: Female

Hair Color: Black. It's just a bit longer than Alyssa's hair.

She loves dogs and monkeys. Other: She takes Kickboxing.

Name: YvonneEye color: BrownGender: Female

Hair Color: Brown, not very dark. Goes half way down her back.

She's very calm and collected. Other: She takes gymnastics.

Name: Faranak Eye color: You guessed it, brown.Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black. It reaches just above her shoulders.

She's very observant and sarcastic. Other: She takes Tai Kwan Do.

Name: Alex Zha Eye color: You know what is.Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black. Short, _sorta_ spiked at the top.

He wears glasses and likes to watch Naruto. Other: He takes Karate.

Ok. My story begins. This is the beginning.

My parents decided to take a second honeymoon. I remember it as if it was yesterday. Actually, it was yesterday.

Flashback 

"_Shana, we've decided to take a second honeymoon to Timbuktu in honor of being married for fourteen years." Smiled my mother._

"_So be responsible while we're gone. You'll have the whole house to yourself, but don't get carried away. No parties with boys or alcohol. You may continue with your baby-sitting, but don't waste the money you earn, got it?" My dad lectured. I nodded._

"_Don't worry about it." I replied, "Since when do you know me to do crazy things like that?" My parents looked to each other for a moment. My mother sighed._

"_You're right." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "You are a responsible young lady and we trust you." She kissed my forehead. "Goodbye sweetie! See you in 2 months!" My mouth dropped open. Two. Whole. Months. Yes! That rocks!_

"_So long." Said my dad as he closed the car door. I watched them drive away, a big grin on my face._

_End Flashback_

So, here I was. Enjoying a beautiful day in the park with four of my closest friends: Alyssa, Melanie, Faranak, and Yvonne. We were just hanging out and talking, enjoying the summer. I, was in a bit of an argument with Alyssa, or as I call her, the Sasuke-fangirl. 

"Sasuke is so cool and awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah right! C'mon Alyssa what do you see in him? He's a total jerk!" I replied. (I apologize to any Sasuke-lovers, but this was an ACTUAL argument I had with her! But really, what's so great about him?)

"He is not!" she retorted.

"Okay. Tell me three things you like about him without using the words cool, awesome, and great." I crossed my arms.

"Ok…" she said, thinking a moment, "How 'bout he's cool. With a K."

"ALYSSA!" I exclaimed, "I honestly don't know what you see in him!" I rolled my eyes. Alex Zha walked by.

"Heh, you guys are so stupid." He said. I stood up.

"I don't see you getting any smarter!" I replied.

"Would you be able to notice? You're so stupid!" Alex said. Yvonne sighed.

"All they ever do is argue…" Melanie shook her head.

"They'll never learn." Said Faranak.

"It gets annoying after a while doesn't it? How they can go on non-stop like that?" noted Alyssa.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT!" I yelled, Alex and I were yelling at the top of our lungs, clearly making a scene. It was moments like these that my friends denied knowing me.

"YOU'RE NOT SO GREAT EITHER, YA KNOW!" He yelled back.

"LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW!" I shot back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER, EITHER!" He challenged. He ended up trudging away to the other side of the park, fuming.

"What a loser…" I muttered under my breath. My friends rolled their eyes.

(Normal POV begins)

"C'mon Shana. All you ever do is fight with him." Reasoned Melanie.

"I bet neither of you remembers what even started all this fighting." Said Yvonne. Shana crossed her arms.

"Whose side are you guys on?" She asked.

"We're not on any side." Said Alyssa.

"We just think that all that fighting you do with him is pointless." Said Faranak.

"Hmph." Shana replied. "Fine. I can't let him ruin my day." Her face brightened, "I'm gonna enjoy this sweet valuable time I have!"

"That's more like it!" said Melanie. They all smiled.

In the Naruto world… 

Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke were training together. (Yes, I know I'm picky with the characters I use.) Hinata was practicing her Byakugaan while the guys were having matches with each other. Shikamaru vs. Kiba and Sasuke vs. Naruto. Naruto was mostly goofing off, and Sasuke was sharpening his Sharingan. Shikamaru wasn't really doing anything, he'd rather take a nap. Kiba was giving Akamaru some water.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke, "Get serious and actually train, you moron!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and decided it'd be fun just to have his clones everywhere making funny faces.

"What a drag." Complained Shikamaru, as one of the Naruto clones had woken him from a nap. Akamaru startled growling.

"What is it, boy?" asked Kiba. Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared. Then, Hinata and Shikamaru. Finally, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru disappeared. They appeared in the park in the real world. Hinata, having landed first, quickly got out of they way as the others dropped in from nowhere and landed in a big doggy-pile. Naruto was at the bottom, then Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba. They groaned as they got up.

"Where are we?" asked a frustrated Naruto. The rest shrugged. Gasps were heard and the group turned to look behind them. There, were 5 girls staring at them with surprised looks.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba, they all quickly got into fighting stances. A girl quickly spoke up.

"No! We're not here to fight! Umm… We don't how you got here, but you're Kiba, right?" That girl was Alyssa.

"How do you know my name?" he asked warily. Another girl stepped up.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. We know all of your names. Well, at least those two do. This girl was Melanie. She had gestured toward Shana and Alyssa. Shana stepped up.

"Wow. I can't believe the Naruto characters are here!" She saw Hinata and ran up to her. "You're my favorite! Wanna be friends?" she asked, smiling. Hinata, who was surprised by the sudden contact, just nodded. "Great!" She dragged Hinata to where her friends were sitting. "This is Melanie," she pointed to her, "And this is-"

"Shana!" exclaimed Yvonne.

"What? I won't forget you!" she replied.

"No! I meant, what are we gonna do about the others?!?!" she hissed. Shana turned around.

"Oh. Forgot about that." She replied. Naruto fumed. He couldn't stand being ignored.

"Hey! I bet you don't know who I am!" he challenged. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"You're Naruto Uzamaki." She said flatly.

"You're always yelling that everywhere, it's kinda hard to forget." Said Shana. Naruto scratched the back of his head. They slowly got out of their fighting stances and sat down. Sasuke leaned against the tree.

"Omigosh! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" exclaimed Alyssa.

"Yes. We've established that, Alyssa." Said Shana, dragging her away from him. Everyone sat on the grass while Sasuke leaned against the tree. "Ok. We'll introduce ourselves and then you, k?" They nodded. Melanie went first.

"Hi. I'm Melanie." She said.

"Faranak." She stated simply.

"I'm Yvonne." she replied.

"Hi! I'm Alyssa!" she exclaimed, clearly happy that they were there.

"My turn." Said Shana, "I'm Shana. Now you guys go." Kiba went first.

"Hi. I'm Kiba, and this is my dog Akamaru." Akamaru climbed out of Kiba's jacket and walked to Melanie.

"Aww… I love dogs!" smiled Melanie. Kiba smiled back.

"Someone else likes doggies too." Shana nudged Faranak, causing her to blush.(Sorry! Inside joke! )

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Said Hinata, looking at the ground. Shana's eyes went wide.

"YAY! You didn't stutter!" She glomped Hinata.

"I am Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto struck a pose.

"Pipe down, Naruto." Complained, Shikamaru, "Oh. I'm Shikamaru." Everyone turned to Sasuke. He looked down at them.

"Hn." He said, "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmph. Not as cool as everyone thinks he is, but just as obnoxious…" Shana muttered under her breath.

"Is there something you would like to say to my face?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing the whole world doesn't already know." She replied with a smirk.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he cocked an eyebrow, otherwise, to everyone else, utter shock. She was the first person to ever speak to him this way.

"What do you think it means?" she replied with a sly smile. Faranak cut in.

"Honestly, Shana. You can just about argue with _anyone_, can't you?" Shana grinned.

"You bet'cha!" she replied. Faranak rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh. You'd think that you'd come with an off-switch." That was Faranak for you. Sarcastic as always.

"Hey!" interrupted Kiba, "I just realized. We don't know how to get back. We're gonna need a place to stay." Everyone thought a moment.

(Shana's POV begins)

Everyone was thinking hard. All of a sudden, my friends pointed to me.

"They're staying at your house." They said in unison.

"What?!?!" I exclaimed, "Why is it always **me**???"

"You've got a big house and our parents wouldn't let us!" explained Yvonne.

"What are mine gonna say?" I asked, frustrated.

"They're not home." Said Alyssa. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll take the pervert in." I was defeated.

"Which one of us is the pervert!?!?" asked Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba together.

"Sasuke, of course." I replied. They breathed a sigh of relief, but Sasuke was silently fuming. My friends had to go and I was left with the Naruto characters.

(Shana's POV ends)

"So… we going to your house or what?" asked Naruto.

"Just follow me." She said grudgingly. Shana happily chatted away with Hinata. The males were walking at least three feet behind, discussing what they thought of Shana.

"She seems nice enough to me." Said Kiba. Naruto nodded.

"If you ask me, she's a nut." Said Sasuke. All of a sudden, Shana had turned around with a giant mallet she had gotten from nowhere and hit Sasuke on the head. He didn't expect it, so he couldn't dodge. By the time they got to Shana's house, there were several bumps on his head. She led them all into he living room where they sat on couches.

"Ok. You're living under my roof, which means my rules. First of all, hand over all you shuriken, kunai knives and kitana." She held out a bag as they grumbled, putting the weapons in. "Secondly, you cannot perform any kind of jutsu without my permission. My room is off-limits and so is the kitchen. There will be three meals a day and only that. So Naruto, you can't raid my fridge. Lastly, every Wednesday, I have archery classes from 2:00-4:00 P.M. I also have a baby-sitting job. Under no circumstances are any of you, except Hinata, allowed to touch the babies." They nodded.

"Why don't you trust us?" asked Naruto.

"Because Hinata is kind, gentle and very smart. I'm sorry to say that she is the only one among you all that I completely trust. Actually, Kiba, you're ok. But I'm watching you three." She looked at Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto. She then led them to the may guest rooms in the house where they would be sleeping. She made dinner, which they gladly ate and finally told them all to go to sleep and quit playing games on her cell phone. (Just like a mother, eh?) When she was done, she collapsed onto her bed thinking, _"Why is it always me?!?!?!"_

_**TQL: I'd appreciate at least 5 reviews before I update! Pretty please?**_


	2. Introductions and a New Friend?

Why is it always me??? Chapter 2 Introductions and a New Friend? 

The next day, Shana woke up early to make breakfast. In no time at all, she had eggs frying, pancakes sizzling, and the table set.

"Breakfast!" she called out. Slowly, sleepy faces reached the dining table. Naruto yawned.

"What are we eating?" he asked bluntly.

"There's pancakes and eggs. Eat up." Shana replied. Their eyes widened at the amount of food.

"You made this?" asked Kiba. She nodded.

"I've been up for two hours." Shana said. It was 8 A.M. After they ate, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke explored Shana's computer.

"Hey, what's this site she bookmarked? asked Kiba. It didn't take them long to discover the Naruto category.

"Hmm…What's yaoi?" asked Sasuke. Shana's head immediately jerked up from the book she was reading. She quickly rushed to the computer and shut it down.

"Eh, that's enough for today…" Shana laughed nervously. They gave her confused looks.

"Ok…" noted Shikamaru. For the next four hours, Shana had to keep anything related to Naruto, as we know it, out of their reach. And it wasn't easy.

"_Geez, I can't believe I never noticed how much Naruto stuff there is around here…"_ She thought, sighing.

When it was nearing lunchtime, she realized she didn't have all the stuff she needed to make lunch.

"Ummm… Hinata?" she asked, "Would you mind going to the store and getting a few things for me?"

"Oh! I'd love to." Hinata replied, "It's the least I can do for letting us live here." Shana smiled.

"Oh that's no trouble!" Shana drew a map and gave Hinata the grocery list and forty bucks. "Thanks again, and if you get lost, just ask for directions, k?" Hinata nodded and walked out the door. She looked at the list.

_**1 carton of Milk**_

_**1 head of Lettuce **_

_**1 box of Strawberries**_

_**1 bottle of Vanilla Extract**_

_**4 Tomatoes**_

_**3 packs of Tortillas**_

Hinata looked around and then back at the map. She turned to the right and saw the store. She walked in and picked up a basket. She quickly got most of the things on the list and now all she needed find was the milk. She went to the refrigerated section and found it. She reached for one and her hand met another.

"Oh! I'm sorry! D-did you want this c-carton?" she asked, turning to the person next to her. It just happened to be Alex Zha.

"That's ok. You can take it. I'll take this one." He smiled, "I'm Alex. Alex Zha." He held out his hand. She shook it.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga." She replied shyly. Is eyes went wide in realization.

"**THE** Hinata Hyuuga?" he asked. She nodded. "Wow. Well, it's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Same to you." Said Hinata. They continued to talk and after she had bought the groceries and stepped out, she realized that the map seemed very confusing. Seeing her face, Alex asked a question.

"Are you lost?" he asked. She nodded shyly. "I'll help. What's the address?"

"732 Sawyer Avenue." She said. He nodded.

"Ok, then. C'mon let's go!" he smiled. She followed him and after a couple of turns she saw him scratch his head and look around. She giggled. "What?" he asked.

"We're lost, aren't we?" she asked with a small smile.

"What? No!" he exclaimed. He would never admit defeat. He looked around frantically and by chance he saw the Sawyer Avenue street sign. "Aha! See? We aren't lost1 I know exactly where we are." Her smile widened as she followed him down the street. They reached 732 and Hinata rang the doorbell.

"Thank you for helping me." She bowed.

"Huh? Oh, it wasn't that much trouble, really!" he replied. The door flew open. Shana's eyes widened.

"Crap." Said Shana as she saw Alex. He was in shock.

"**YOU** live here?!?!" he exclaimed.

"Darn it. Now you know where I live." Shana muttered. Hinata looked from Alex to Shana.

"You two know each other? She asked. They nodded. Naruto popped out from behind Shana.

"The food's here? Great!" he exclaimed.

"What? Do you have all the Naruto characters living in your house!?!" exclaimed Alex.

"Ssshh!" she shushed, "Not so loud!" Shana pulled Alex and Hinata into the house. She poked her head out the door and made sure no one saw them. She then slammed the door shut behind her. She took the groceries from Hinata and put them on the kitchen counter.

"You guys! Everyone to the living room!" Shana yelled. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba came to the living room.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Who's that guy?" asked Naruto.

"What the hell?" Alex exclaimed. Shana took out her mallet.

"You keep this a secret or else." She threatened.

"Who else knows?" he asked, still confused.

"Alyssa, Yvonne, Melanie, Faranak." She replied. "Everyone, this is Alex Zha." She grumbled.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

"Hello." Kiba said. Shikamaru just sighed.

"Hi!" said Naruto enthusiastically. Alex nodded slowly.

"Ok, what the f is going on here?" Shana whacked him upside the head.

"Don't swear!" she exclaimed.

"Dammit…" Alex muttered while rubbing his head. She rolled her eyes. "Do they know…?" he asked.

"NO." Shana replied firmly. "And they're **_not_** going to find out." The rest stared on, left out of the conversation. Alex nodded, thinking.

"So… Can I come visit 'em?" he asked curiously. Shana sighed.

"Fine." She replied. "Someone has to take care of the when I'm at Archery classes." He nodded.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. Shana rolled her eyes.

"Well now that you're here, I guess you can stay. So, get acquainted. I'll be in the kitchen making lunch." She said, rushing off.

"I'll help!" said Hinata, following. They stared.

"I guess it's a girl thing…" said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement. He had spent most of the day in the backyard, sniffing around.

"So…" said Alex, "What's Konoha like?" he asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen is the best place!" replied Naruto immediately.

"The training grounds are lush." Added Kiba. They talked for the next 15 minutes when Hinata came into the room.

"Lunch is ready. Shana says the dish is called… soft tacos…" she said.

They went into the dining room and ate. Talking and laughing. Shana caught Sasuke trying to steal back some of his shuriken, but easily stopped him with her mallet. As for Alex, he enjoyed himself, but he pinched himself a couple of times to make sure it was real.

_**TQL: So? Did you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Please review and tell me! (Resistance is futile. You know you want to.)**_


	3. A lesson not to be forgotten

Why is it always me??? Chapter 3 A lesson not to be forgotten 

**By: TQL, The Quiet Listener, a.k.a. Shana Zaidi**

"NARUTO!" screamed Shana, startling him. "STAY OUTTA THE FRIDGE!" She warned. Naruto grinned sheepishly. 

"Eh he he he…." He said. She whacked his head with a paper fan.

"You glutton!" Shana exclaimed, "You **already **eat too much!"

"I'm a growing boy. I need my energy." Naruto replied. She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. It was almost 2 o' clock.

"Alex better get here soon. I can't be late for Archery." Shana said. The doorbell rang. "Finally!" She grabbed her bow and arrows and opened the door.

"I'm here!" said Alex. Shana immediately gave him an orientation.

"They are not allowed to go in my room, my parents' room, the kitchen, garage and the pantry. And for good measure, they can't go upstairs either. If you make a mess, clean it up instantly. Hinata is sleeping upstairs so don't do anything too loud. Make sure Akamaru doesn't dig any holes in the yard. Oh, and if anything bad happens, I'm blaming you. Got it?" Alex nodded.

"Dang, that's a little harsh don't you think?" he asked. She crossed her arms.

"Not a bit." Shana replied. Alex sighed.

"Fine then." He said. _"She sure knows how to take the fun out of everything."_ He thought.

"Okay. Call my cell if you need anything, bye!" She quickly rushed out the door, as it slammed shut behind her.

"YES! We're finally free!" exclaimed Naruto. Alex grinned.

"'Now the fun begins…" he said with an evil glint in his eye.

1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later… 

The house was a mess. Ice cream stains all over the carpet and a sleeping Shikamaru. There was overturned furniture and a furious Sasuke. He had not been able to locate his weapons. Shana had hidden them too well. Even with his Sharingan. Naruto was doing his "sexy" jutsu, making Alex laugh. Alex collapsed onto the couch with grin on his face. He turned and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 P.M.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, jumping up off the couch, "How are we gonna explain this?!?" Alyssa, Yvonne, Melanie, and Faranak walked in.

"Hey Shana, were in the neighborhood so-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?" exclaimed Melanie.

"Alex? Why are **you** here?" asked Alyssa.

"Eh, I'm house-sitting?" offered Alex. Yvonne looked at him skeptically.

"You are in SO much trouble…" Yvonne noted.

"I can't believe you trashed her house!" exclaimed Faranak.

"I didn't trash her house! They did!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the Naruto characters, "Never mind that, just help me clean this up before she gets back!" Yvonne cocked an eyebrow.

"And why exactly should we do that?" she asked.

"Because if you don't I'll tell her you made part of this mess too." Alex replied.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Alyssa.

"You bet I would." Alex smirked. Faranak sighed.

"We have no choice." She said, "The sooner we get started the sooner we can finish." Melanie nodded.

"When Shana's angry, she won't listen to anybody. Not even us. We better hurry!" she ushered, and they got to work.

Alyssa quickly cleaned the carpet while Melanie turned back the furniture. Yvonne got the characters to freshen up and Faranak took out the trash. Alex cleaned the kitchen counter and sprayed air freshener. They quickly got done, when suddenly they heard Sasuke's voice.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, " I found our weapons!" Sasuke was REALLY mad, so he was about to throw a kunai knife at Naruto when the door burst open and an arrow hit the knife, causing it to fall lifelessly to the ground. Shana got out her mallet and hit Sasuke over the head as hard as she could. She quickly got the weapons and glared at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Eek! Sasuke!" exclaimed Alyssa, rushing to his side.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Shana.

"Umm… We just stopped by to see how it was going and discovered that Alex Zha was here." Said Melanie.

"Hey, why **is** he here?" asked Yvonne, "Aren't you two always arguing?"

"Eh, he knows about them staying here and is gonna watch them whenever I go to Archery now." replied Shana.

"So, you two are like friends now?" asked Faranak.

"NO!" said Alex and Shana in unison.

"Don't even _think_ about that." Said Shana. "Or I'll have to tell you-know-who about you-know-what!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, you're evil…" replied Faranak. Shana smirked.

"That's what friends are for!" She said. Akamaru came barking. "Aww... he's so sweet." She said as he nuzzled her hand. "Hey wait, is this _ice cream _on his nose?"

"I think I'll be going now…" said Alex, heading toward the door.

"Us too…" said Melanie. They all made a break for the door.

"HOLD IT!" shrieked Shana. Naruto and Kiba cringed at the sound of her voice. (Remember, Hinata's upstairs, Sasuke's unconscious, and Shikamaru is asleep. Nothing can wake **him** up.) "Who gave Akamaru **ice cream**?" she asked threateningly.

Alyssa, Melanie, Faranak and Yvonne all pointed to Alex. "He did." They all said in unison.

"Wha-hey!" exclaimed Alex. "That's not fair!" Melanie stuck her tongue out at him

"Well, life's not fair." Replied Faranak, crossing her arms. Alex rolled his eyes.

"You all suck." He said. Shana whacked him upside the head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" she asked, her mallet at hand.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

"You should have seen the house when we came…" said Alyssa, shaking her head.

"You snitch!" Alex exclaimed. She just shrugged.

"He practically begged us to help him cover it up." Yvonne noted. A vein popped in Alex's head.

"Why you…" He grumbled. Hinata came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nngh…" she looked around the room, "Wow, it wasn't this clean before…" Shana looked at Alex skeptically, then turned to her friends.

"What. Happened. Here." She demanded. They backed away a couple of steps. She turned to Naruto and Kiba. "Tell me."

"Uh…. Um…." Said Naruto stupidly.

"He let us do whatever we want!" Kiba pointed to Alex. Alex glared. Shana sighed.

"Well, at least you cleaned up…" She said. Her friends looked surprised.

"Aren't you going to get all mad and yell at everyone?" asked Yvonne. Shana shook her head.

"I'm not up for it. I've got a HUGE headache…" She said, wincing slightly at the pain.

They just stared.

"What?" Shana asked. "Do you WANT me to get mad?" They shook their heads. Suddenly, Shana slammed her fist on the table. "Darn it! I have to baby-sit Mrs. Wilson's baby!" She started to panic. "I can't have all of you here!" She rummaged through her bag and got out twenty dollars. "Here." She said, handing it to Alex. "Take Hinata somewhere nice." Before either Alex or Hinata could answer, they were pushed out the door. Shana turned toward her friends. "Can you all take the rest?" she asked, hopefully.

"Uh, no sorry, we can't!" said Melanie and they all quickly left. They had to drag Alyssa though.

"No…. Sasuke…." She didn't want to leave, being the Sasuke-fangirl she was.

_**TQL: Just to let you know, I already have the pairings. A couple of 'em are obvious.**_

_**Alex X Hinata Hyuuga **_

_**Yvonne X Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Alyssa X Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Melanie X Kiba Inuzaka **_

_**Shana X Naruto Uzamaki **_

_**NO FLAMING THE PAIRINGS! NO POKING FUN EITHER!**_

_**Please review! Thank you very much! **_

_**P.S. Does anyone have any suggestions or requests for chappie 4? Please tell me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Why is it always me??? Chapter 4 

**Misinterpretations and Awkward Moments **

Shana sighed.

"Darn it. Now what am I gonna do now?" she said. "Mrs. Wilson will be here any minute to drop off her baby and if she sees you guys, she'll tell my parents! I'm screwed!" She plopped onto the couch.

"We could just hide upstairs, you know." Said Shikamaru, startling Shana.

"When did you wake up?!?!?" she asked.

"Eh, not too long ago…" he replied. Shana rolled her eyes.

"Some genius…" muttered Shana. "Anyway, hurry up and get upstairs!" she rushed.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Alex were staring speechless at the door that had slammed shut behind them, unsure if the previous events had actually taken place.

"Uh… What just happened?" asked Alex. Hinata was still speechless, but she recovered.

"Umm... I-I not quite s-sure…" she managed to stutter out. Alex scratched the back of his head.

"So…" he said, "Wanna go somewhere? We kinda have no choice, her kicking us out and all."

"O-okay." Hinata replied. And they walked away from the house.

Back at the house, Shana was dragging Naruto out of her fridge and up the stairs.

"Kiba, make sure he doesn't break anything." She advised, "You'll only be up here for a couple of minutes. I'll come to get you when Mrs. Wilson is gone, k?" They all nodded. "Good." The doorbell rang. "That's her! Now stay here and be quiet!" She bolted down the stairs to greet Mrs. Wilson.

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Wilson smiled warmly when Shana opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilson!" Shana replied, taking baby Emily from her, "When are you going to pick her up?"

"Let's see… It's 1:30 now, so I'll be back around 5:30-ish. Is that fine with you, dear?" Shana nodded.

"That'll be just fine. She'll be waiting for you!" Shana was about to close the door when Mrs. Wilson put her foot in between it, stopping it from closing. She looked around the inside of the house.

"So, how have you been doing lately, since your parents aren't home?" She asked, a somewhat obvious attempt to spy on Shana.

"I've been real good. Hanging with the girls…" Shana replied.

"The girls? No boyfriend?" snooped Mrs. Wilson.

"No ma'am!" she replied, "Don't you have a spa appointment today?"

"Oh, deary me!" exclaimed Mrs. Wilson, "I'd best be off now! Ta ta!" She waved.

"So long!" Shana waved before quickly closing the door. "Alright! You guys can come down now!" She called out. Naruto came tumbling down the stairs.

"Sasuke pushed me!" he accused.

"Feh. Like I'd waste my time on that." Sasuke replied.

"Grrr…" Naruto was about to run back up the stairs to claim his revenge on Sasuke, but Shana whacked him upside the head with her mallet. (A/N: Yes, I like the phrase whacked upside the head. Deal with it.)

" 'Kay, now you guys better get down here now." Ordered Shana. They came down, grumbling something about, "Bossy girl…"

"Now what do we do?" asked Kiba.

"I have no idea." Said Shana, "Something safe, not stupid and no horsing around."

"Then what's left?" asked Sasuke, "There aren't any training grounds here, so there is basically nothing to do."

"Not my problem." Shana replied. Alyssa, Melanie, Yvonne, and Faranak came into the house.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Eh, we were bored. Slow day. Going somewhere else would be too much of a bother." Yvonne stated simply, not caring where she was. She yawned. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow and Shana rolled her eyes.

"You don't get enough sleep during the break? Don't tell me you're gonna sleep in classes once school starts, Yvonne." She just shrugged.

"So, what'cha guys doin'?" asked Melanie.

"Pretty much nothing." Replied Kiba.

"Great. We came all the way over here for nothing." Said Faranak, crossing her arms.

"Why don't we all play a game?" suggested Alyssa.

"Depends what it is." Shana answered immediately.

"Oh, Shana. Lighten up a bit! You're always so responsible." Said Melanie. Shana sighed, but she reluctantly gave in.

"Fine. But if anything gets broken, it stops. So what game?" she asked.

"Truth, Dare or Would You Rather – Spin the Bottle style!" said Melanie and Alyssa together. Shana sighed.

The group of nine sat in a circle and Melanie took out a bottle.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Shana.

"Just raided your fridge." She stated. Shana grumbled. Melanie spun the bottle and it landed on…

Alex and Hinata were walking aimlessly through the park. It was awkward and they didn't make eye contact. They looked at everything EXCEPT each other. It was completely silent, so that didn't exactly help break the ice. When they finally did make eye contact, they both quickly looked away and blushed. (Yes, Alex, you're falling for Hinata. Deal with it. XP)

"_Dammit…"_ thought Alex.

"_Oh, dear…"_ Thought Hinata.

"SHIKAMARU!" exclaimed Alyssa and Melanie. He sighed.

"Whatever. How does this work?" he said.

"You can choose Truth, Dare or Would You Rather. Or all 3, or any two." They explained.

"Fine. I choose Would You Rather." He replied.

"Okay! Would you rather drink from the same bottle as Naruto…" said Melanie.

"Or kiss a girl here. And if so, which girl?" finished Alyssa. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, looked around the room at the female population. Let's peer into his thoughts, shall we?

"No way am I sharing Naruto's disgusting germs, his stupid might rub off on me. Shana is ready to kill me at any moment, that girl, what's her name, Alyssa, is all over Sasuke. That Melanie girl is too hyper… That just leaves this Faranak girl and Yvonne…"

Faranak was looking like she wanted outta there, and fast. Yvonne just yawned and didn't seem too aware of her surroundings. Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"Yvonne." He said, bracing himself for gasps and giggles. They came. (Yvonne, I know you think that Shikamaru looks weird, but just like Alex, deal with it. Nya!)

"What's wrong with my water?!?" exclaimed Naruto.

"You're a filthy pig, that's why."

"Spin the Bottle! Spin the Bottle!" urged Alyssa. She and Melanie were wearing identical grins. He spun the bottle and it landed on

"Shana!" exclaimed Melanie.

"Fine. I choose all three." She simply replied.

"Very brave, aren't we?" smirked Alyssa.

"Sure. But you do know I still hold the power to kick you all out so that you guys are stuck with 'em, right?" This time, Shana was smirking.

"Shikamaru, you spun the bottle, you have to ask her the questions and dare her." Said Melanie. Shikamaru though a moment.

"I dare you not to whack anybody for the entire day." He said. There were "Ooohs" from the group as Shana's face had a look of despair upon it.

"But I can still yell, right?" She asked.

"Sure." He smirked, "So do you accept?"

"I accept." She replied, not too happy. "Next."

**TQL: Thanks for reading and please review! The game will continue in Chapter 5!**


End file.
